


The Hardest Part Of This

by Nova_Shadowtail



Series: Peter Stark's Life Struggles And Accomplishments [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death, Help, Hospitals, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm sorry about this guys, OOC Morgan Stark, OOC Pepper Potts, OOC Peter Parker, OOC Tony Stark, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickness, idk what to tag, im sorry, life sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Shadowtail/pseuds/Nova_Shadowtail
Summary: Peter starts to feel weird one day during summer vacation. He doesn't want to worry his parents or Morgan so he doesn't tell anyone. It slowly started to get worse. It got to the point where he wouldn’t wake up in the morning. The rest of the family gets worried and takes Peter to the hospital. Only to get unfortunate news.I MADE UP A SICKNESS FOR THIS BECAUSE I'M LAZY AND DIDN'T FEEL LIKE RESEARCHING AN ACTUAL SICKNESS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Morgan being around 8 or 9 in this. She knows more then a kid should though. Like Peter, she got her intelligence from her father. I hope you enjoy the story!

“Peter? Are you okay?” Morgan asked, coming to lay next to Peter on the grass.

Peter opened his eyes and looked at her, “I’m fine Morgan. I’m just really tired.”

Morgan sat up and leaned over Peter. Her hands were on his shoulders and her hair was hanging above his face

“Are you sure? You look sick.”

Peter smiled at her and sat up, putting an arm around her shoulders.

“I’m fine Mor. I promise. Why don’t we go out to the front yard and play basketball.”

Morgan smiled and grabbed one of Peters' hands. She started trying to drag him towards the front yard. She managed to pull him a couple of inches before she stopped. Peter laughed and stood up, letting himself be dragged the rest of the way.

They stop at the shed and Peter digs out a basketball. He passes it to Morgan, who runs up to the driveway to get into position. Peter runs up a few seconds later, a little bit of sweat already running down his face. He gets into his position in front of the net and smiles at Morgan, signaling her to start the game.

Peter lets her get a few shots in before actually trying. They play for a while until the score is tied, both of them at 9 baskets. Peter takes his place on the free-throw line and shoots. The ball goes around the rim and bounces back out.

“Damn it!” Peter shouts, moving out of the way so Morgan can make her shot. 

He reaches up and wipes a bead of sweat off of his forehead. Strange. He normally doesn’t get this tired while he’s playing basketball.

“Language young man,” Morgan says, smirking at him.

Peter rolls his eyes and watches as Morgan makes a perfect shot. His mouth hangs open and he hears cheers coming from behind him. Peter and Morgan both turn to see Pepper and Tony standing on the porch clapping and cheering.

Morgan runs up to the porch and is immediately hugged and congratulated by both of their parents. Peter walks over and gives her a tight side hug.

“Good game Mor. you’re getting better.”

Morgan smiles at him before turning around, “Is dinner ready?”

Pepper and Tony smile.

“Almost. Why don’t you two go wash your hands and get ready while I set the table,” Pepper replied. Pepper and Peter both smiled and nodded, walking up the steps.

They were about to enter the house when Tony’s voice stopped them, “Put the ball away first.”

Morgan turns around and is about to go but Peter grabs the ball from her, “I’ve got it.”

Morgan nods and heads inside with Pepper and Tony. Peter turns around and walks towards the shed. He opens the door and throws the ball inside. Looking around the shed, he can't help but look at all his old stuff and remember the good times.  
+

“Daddy!” 4 year Peter shouted, a smile across his face. He was riding his bike for the first time. After failing to get going all day, he was finally doing it.

Tony came rushing out of the house as soon as he heard his son shout. He ran down the steps and towards his son, a worried expression on his face.

“Peter! What’s wrong baby- oh.” His eyes landed on Peter, and his worried expression was replaced with an excited one.

“You’re doing Peter! You’re riding a bike! Pep! Get out here! Peter’s riding his bike!”

Pepper came running out of the house and stopped next to Tony, watching her son ride around the driveway. Peter stopped in front of them and got off his bike, running towards his parents.

Pepper picked him up and hugged him before handing him to Tony so he could hug him as well. When they went back inside, Pepper rewarded him with a bowl of ice cream.  
+

Peter smiled at the memory. He missed when he was younger. His parents were always around him and he felt loved. He feels loved now, but his parents are busy all the time now and he doesn’t get to spend as much time with them.

The sound of footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw his dad standing behind him, a small smile on his face.

“Hey, bud.”

“Hi.”

“You’ve been out here a while. I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

Peter smiled weakly at him, “I’m fine.”

Tony smiled back, “We haven’t really had much time to hang out recently. What do you say we have a movie night in your room tonight. Just the two of us. No girls allowed.”

“Sounds like a plan dad.”

Tony smiled and pulled Peter towards him, wrapping his arms around him and holding his son tightly.

“I love you, Peter. I know I don’t say it much anymore, but I love you so much.”

Peter buried his face into Tony’s shoulder and whispered, “I know dad. I love you too.”

Tony broke the hug first and backed up, looking at Peter, “You’ve gotten skinnier.”

Peter looked down at himself confused, “I have?”

“Yeah,” Tony looked concerned, “You were already skinny before but now….”

Peter looked up at him, “I swear I’m not trying to lose weight. I didn’t even know I was losing it.”

“It’s okay, Peter. C’mon. Let’s go in and eat,” Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders and they walked inside together.

\---------

It was already dark out by the time Peter and Tony finished eating. Morgan offered to do dishes and Tony and Pepper graciously accepted the offer. Pepper started cleaning the table while Morgan and Tony went to the kitchen to put stuff away and clean dishes. Peter followed them and smiled as he watched Tony and Morgan bond. Morgan had always been a daddy’s girl. The amount of time Morgan spent with Tony made him jealous sometimes, but he always reminded himself that he was 16 and didn’t need his dad’s affection all the time.

“I’m going upstairs. Come up when you’re done dad,” Peter called before walking out of the room.

He stopped when he heard Morgans voice.

“What’s he talking about ‘Come upstairs when you’re done’.” She asked.

“Peter and I are going to have a movie night tonight. I haven't spent as much time with him as I used to and I feel bad.” Tony responded.

“Can I join you guys?”

“Sorry honey, it’s just me and Peter tonight. I’ll come and tuck you in when you go to bed though.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Peter smiled sadly before walking upstairs to his room. He changed into some comfortable pajamas and sat on his bed, staring out at the night sky. Suddenly he felt like he was going to be sick and ran to the bathroom across the hall. He had just shut the door and knelt down by the toilet when he started throwing up.

“Peter? Are you okay honey?” Pepper’s voice sounded outside the door.

“ ‘M fine mom.”

“Okay. I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

Peter heard her walk away.

It’s kinda sad how easily they believe my lies. He thought to himself.

After Peter had finished throwing up everything he had for dinner, he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror.

His dad was right, he was skinnier. He was a lot skinnier. His clothes hung off his body more then they used too, and his face was slightly sunken in. He was also really pale and his eyes were slightly red.

He rinsed his face off and opened the bathroom door, walking back into his bedroom. Tony was already in there laying on the bed waiting for Peter. Peter smiled as he crawled into bed next to Tony.

He rested his head on his dad’s shoulder as a movie started playing. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and pulled him closer. Tony’s hand made it’s way up to Peter’s hair and Peter smiled as Tony started playing with his hair. He didn't even make it 5 minutes before he was asleep.

\----------

Tony smiled when he realized how fast Peter had fallen asleep. Morgan must’ve tired him out. He gently pulled Peter off of him and layed him on the bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

He shut the movie off and quietly exited the room. He looked down the hall towards Morgans’ room and saw the light was on. He made his way down the hallway and found Morgan laying in her bed, staring at her ceiling.

He walked over to her and pulled the covers up around her, smiling as Morgan closed her eyes, snuggling into the blankets.

“Goodnight sweetie. I love you 3000.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's condition worsens. Shit happens. Life sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating. I'm so sorry for taking so long. I had a lot written of this chapter but I was stuck at one point and could not figure out how to continue. I'm also currently really sick and stupid so this chapter might suck. I wanted to post it though.

It’s been a few days, and Peter’s condition hasn’t gotten better. If anything it’s gotten worse. He hasn’t been able to keep down any food or water which is making him dehydrated and ravenous. He really wants to eat but he can’t. He also practically lived in the bathroom. He can’t get up to leave and if he moves he just throws up so there’s no point leaving his spot. He is also in a lot of pain. Every movement, noise, or anything makes his head hurt.

Pepper and Tony have noticed his condition and have both tried to get him to come out of the bathroom but he won’t listen to him. It hurts both of their hearts knowing he’s suffering but won’t allow them to help. They’ve tried opening the door but Peter must have done something because it won’t open and if it does he yells at them to get out.

Morgan has been really worried about Peter. Especially since her parents won’t tell her anything. All she knows is that he isn’t feeling well. Every time she tries to talk to Peter, either Tony or Pepper tells her to leave him alone. She’s not as oblivious as they think she is. She knows something is seriously wrong with Peter. And she just wants to help him.

After 3 days, Pepper and Tony decide to put a stop to this. They both stand in front of the bathroom door and start banging on it.

Morgan is watching from down the hall, her parent’s don’t know that.

“Peter! Open the door,” Tony says, repeatedly knocking.

“We just want to help you. We’re worried.” Pepper adds.

Tony stops knocking to give Peter time to answer. He doesn’t answer.

“Peter we will break this door open if you don’t open it yourself.”

Still no response. Tony looks at Pepper and she nods, tears in her eyes. Tony backs up and kicks the door, and miraculously, it opens. Pepper immediately pushes the door and rushes inside the bathroom, Tony close behind her. Both of their eyes fill with tears at the sight in front of them.

Their 16-year-old son is leaning against the wall, without a shirt on, with sweat surrounding him. His ribs and spine are showing because of how skinny he is and his face is sunken in. His skin looks pale a clammy. He looks like a corpse.

“Peter!” Tony shouts, kneeling next to his son and pulling him into his lap, “Pep, call 911!”

Pepper pulls her phone out of her pocket and quickly dials 911. Morgan comes to the doorway and puts her hands over her mouth when she sees her big brother.

“Morgan. Go downstairs. Now.” Tony commands.

“911. This is Pepper Potts.”

“Is Peter going to be okay.” She asks, tears falling down her face.

“Me and my husband found our son on the bathroom floor. He’s extremely skinny and pale and I don’t think he’s breathing right.”

“Now, Morgan.”

Morgan nods and runs downstairs.

“Please hurry.” Pepper begs.

Tony stares down at Peter’s face, tears coming to his eyes. How could they have done this? They just left him here to suffer. They should’ve done something sooner.

“They’re on their way,” Pepper says, sitting down next to Tony, “Tony breathe.”

He didn’t realize he wasn’t

“We did this Pep. We knew he was suffering and now he's going to die.” Tony whispered.

Pepper started rubbing his back, “No. This isn’t our fault. We didn’t know it was this bad. And he isn't going to die. He’s going to be just fine.”

 

Pepper turns around at the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs. Morgan appears in the doorway, “Mommy, the ambulance is here.”

As soon as the words leave her mouth, Tony is picking Peter up and running down the stairs and out the door, Pepper, and Morgan at his heels. The paramedics quickly put Peter on a gurney and lift him into the ambulance. Tony steps in the ambulance and Pepper is about to step in but she stops when Morgan grabs her arm.

“Can I come with you, Mommy?”

Pepper looks at her, then back at Tony, “You go with Peter. I’ll meet you there. I don’t want her in the ambulance.”

Tony nods and looks back down at Peter, grabbing his hand as if trying to ground himself.

Pepper quickly runs over to her car. Morgan jumps in the back as Pepper gets in the driver's seat, starting the car. She waits until the ambulance has left before pulling out of the driveway and driving to the hospital.

\------

They walked into the waiting room, expecting to see Tony sitting in one of the chairs waiting for them, but he wasn’t. She stopped in the doorway and looked around, confused. She noticed a woman sitting at the desk and grabbed Morgans’ hand, walking over to the desk.

“I’m here for Peter Stark.”

The look the woman gave Pepper made her heart drop. No.

“Is he your son?” The woman asked.

Pepper nodded.

“He’s in surgery right now so there is nothing I can tell you. There was a man in the ambulance with him. Is he related to you as well?”

“My husband,” Pepper said, “Do you know where he is?”

The woman nodded, “He is in a private waiting room. I can show you where it is if you want.”

“Yes, please,” Pepper said, squeezing Morgans hand as they followed the woman down the halls.

They stopped outside of a room and the woman opened the door, allowing Pepper and Morgan to walk inside. Pepper quietly before walking into the room. She heard the door close behind them and footsteps walking away from the door.

She looks around the waiting room. It’s pretty bland. The walls are a light beige and the only furniture in the room are the 2 white couches positioned on opposite sides of the room. Tony is sitting in one of the couches, his elbows rest on his knees and his head is in his hands.

Pepper lets go of Morgans hand and rushes over to him. She hesitantly sits down on the couch next to him, placing a hand on his back. He flinches at the contact, but Pepper doesn’t move her hand.

She looks at Morgan, who is still standing by the door, watching them. Pepper uses her other hand and points to the other couch. Morgan nods and walks over, glancing worriedly at her dad as she passes.

When Morgan sits down, Pepper puts her full attention onto Tony. She moves her hand from his back to his shoulder and gently pulls him so he’s leaning against her side. Tony lifts up his head and buries it in the crook of Peppers' neck. She leans her head sideways to rest on his head and closes her eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, she decides to break the silence, “Peter’s a strong kid. He’s going to survive this.”

She already feels Tony’s tears against her neck.

“But what if he doesn’t?” He whispers, trying his best not to break down.  
For once she doesn’t know the right way to respond, so she says the first thing that comes to mind.

“He will,” She doesn’t know if she’s talking to more to Tony or herself.

\-----------

Hours passed without a word from anyone. Pepper was starting to lose hope, and she’s pretty sure Tony was too.

Morgan had come to join them on the couch when she saw her dad was upset. She sat next to him and wrapped her small arms around him. Tony shuddered and pulled Morgan into his lap, holding her tightly. That’s how they stayed for hours.

When a nurse finally came in it was 4:47 am, over 8 hours since Peter was brought in for surgery.

The nurse looked at them and gave them a small, sad smile, “Your son is alive. And he will be for a little while, however, we do not know what caused him to become this sick. Since we do not know the cause, we do not know the treatment. The best thing we can do right now is give him pain meds and let nature take its course.”

Pepper’s eyes filled with tears as she nodded, “Can we see him?” She asked, voice shaking.

The nurse smiled, “Of course, come with me.”

The three Stark’s followed the nurse through the seemingly never-ending hallways until they reached room 613. The nurse opened the door and let them enter, the same way the woman earlier had.

“I’m going to take Morgan downstairs so we can get something to eat. Do you want anything?” Pepper asks, gently setting a hand on Tony’s back.

Tony shakes his head and walks over to the chairs next to Peter’s bed. He sits down and grabs Peter’s hand, his eyes never once leaving his sons face.

Pepper looks at him sadly before leaving with Morgan.

\----------

The first time Peter woke up, all he knew was pain. His whole body was aching. He unintentionally let out a groan and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Peter? Kiddo? Are you with us?” A voice asked. 

Dad. Peter’s mind supplied. He slowly opened his eyes to look at Tony.

“Dad,” He whispered, “H’rts.”

Peter felt a hand card through his hair as Tony’s face came into view, “I know kiddo. I know. But they can’t up your pain meds without sending you into overdose.”

Peter felt tears prick his eyes as his mind registered Tony’s words. He looked away from Tony and closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry.

“I’m so sorry Petey. I wish I could trade places with you.”

Peter knew he meant it.

“T’red,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Go back to sleep kiddo. Pepper, Morgan, and I will be here when you wake up.”

Peter nodded slightly and let sleep take over once more.

\------------

Peter woke up a few more times that day. He could never stay awake for long, and he would never open his eyes, but he was responding and talking, which they all found a good sign. Morgan would sometimes try and do stuff to make him open his eyes, but he never did.

Deep down Peter knew he wasn’t going to get better. Deep down he knew he was going to die. He just wished he knew when. He hopes Morgan isn’t there when it happens. He doesn’t want her seeing his death.

\-----------

“Mommy. Is Peter going to die?” Morgan’s voice sounded through the darkness. She sounded so sad.

“I don’t know honey. I don’t know.” Pepper also sounded sad.

“Where did daddy go?” Peter heard Morgan ask after a few seconds of silence.

“He had to step out for a minute. He’s having a really hard time seeing Peter like this. He’ll be back in soon.”

Peter wanted to listen more, but he couldn’t. He fell back into the pit of darkness.

\----------

The next time he woke up, he heard Pepper and Tony crying.

“Peter, honey. if you can hear me, I just want you to know,” Pepper’s voice cracked as another sob escaped her, “We’ll be okay. You can rest now.”

Peter really didn’t want to let go, but in his mind, he knew he had to.

“I love you, big brother,” He heard Morgan say. He didn’t know she was in here.

He heard Pepper start sobbing at Morgans words and Tony spoke up, “We love you so much, Peter. We will never forget you kiddo. Goodbye.”

With the last of his remaining energy, he whispered one final thing, “I love you 3000.”

Everyone always told Peter that hearing was the last of your senses to go when you die. He didn’t believe them. He wished he did.

The last thing he heard, was his parents' cries and pleas before he drifted into the eternal darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remind me to never write a multichapter again.
> 
> I have a Tumblr btw! @houseofirondad Go follow me for more writing things!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Almost 1500 words. That's the most I've written and I'm still not done. This chapter is the calm before the storm. You guys are going to hate me next chapter.


End file.
